Song of the Winds
by ThatPyscoTrekkie
Summary: What happens when Spock's girlfriend is abducted and brainwashed? Warnings: Dark themes, Main character death, Me being the one to write this. Spock/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/n: dont own star trek, i will make mistakes with spelling and grammer, this is my first fanfic so be nice, please R&R! i also may take some time between updates, school and stuff, so bear with me! Also, i hid a bunch of references in here, so bragging rights to whoever can find them all! The idea from this goes to a story called'We Are One' by roxel-desrtiel-klaine, so if you like this,  
go read that one too. ill keep it as origanal as possible though.

"Lutenient Alana please report to the transporter room" came the captain's voice over the intercom. Alana rushed to the transporter room and jioned Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, and Doctoer Mccoy on the transporter pad. "Energise" said Kirk as Scotty beamed them down tho the planet below. They were immidiently greeted by a large group of hostiles who marched them at gunpoint to a jail and took Kirk and Mccoy in for innterrogation, leaving Spock and Alana togather. They sat in silence for a couple minutes until spock came over and kissed Alana, whispering "I love you, my k'diwa". Alana and Spock had been dateing for over a year now, and they had loved each other from the moment they saw each other. They had both stood out, Spock being vulcan and her with her blood-red hair and strange eyes, one silver and the other gold. She was from Adonias, and Adonians were natrually beatiful,  
more so than any human could dream of, and exceptionally strong fighters, though Adonias as a nation was peaceful. So natrually, everyone was jelouse that they were dateing, each wanting the beatiful Adonian or Vulcan for themselves. The Captian and Doctor soon returned, breaking Alana out of her silent revire. The Hostiles, who looked surprisingly human and stronger than her, noted Alana, grabbed her next, dragging her down the hall to a room filled with high-tech machinery. She felt a prick on the back of her neck and everything went dark.

back at the cell, a white-haired man about 25 years old greeted the rest of the landing party."I will allow you to return to your ship. Do not bother yourselves with the girl, she is dead" he stated as two men dragged Alana's body out for the men to see. He threw a communicator to a horrifiyed Kirk, who had Scotty beam them aboard the Enterprise.

A/N: Theres more to come, I promise! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N sorry, i lied last chapter. This will be less like 'We are One' than I origanaly thought. The story wants to be different then i want it to be, but who am i to argue? anyway, sorry it took so long to update. Marching band leaves little time for free time. I only own my OCs, I am just borrowing all recognisable characters and elements. I swear i will take good care of them. *Gives Spock warm cookies and milk, tucks him into bed and sings him a lullaby*

Back on the Enterprise, Kirk, Spock, and Mccoy were in the captain's ready room discussing the days events. "she is not dead. I would know if she were."  
Spock said, tring to convince himself as much as he was the others. "yes but what about the body they showed us?" questioned Kirk. "It is possible that they only drugged her." replied Mccoy. "So if she's alive, what are we going to do?" Asked Spock. "Everything we can do to get her back." said Kirk. "Thank you, captain." said Spock.

Alana woke in a dark room, her body full of pain. A white-haired man came into the room and introduced himself as Karee, captain of the klishucian Starship,  
Relegence."My mission is to destroy the Enterprise, and more importantly, Captain Kirk. You will assist me. No one knows the Enterprise and Kirk better then you. Your one of his best friends." "Never!" Alana spat. "Nevermind, you will come around eventually." Said Karee. "Of course, if you were to agree to do it now, instead of me forcing you to later, I will agree to let everyone live." "Everyone?" "yes. Everyone." "fine, but i will do my best to screw this up" "i'll keep that in mind. so this is what exactly what you need you to do..."

"Incomeing transmition, Captain." called out Uhura, the beta shift Communications officer, who had taken over thhe Communications unit while Alana was away.  
"On screen" Replied Kirk. Kirk drew in his breath at the face on the screen. "I have decided to return your Lt. to you, she is of no use to us. All she will tell us is in unidentifiable languages." Alana suddenly appeared on the bridge,  
and Mccoy rushed off to sick bay, with Kirk and Spock on his heels.

A/N I know these chapters are really short, but whatever. 


End file.
